Ùrelun
is a large, white, featherscaled wyvern living in the Tundra and Deserted Island. =Informtion= Guild Encyclopedia NO ICON Rating: ★★★★★ A newly-discovered species of flying wyverns, with only vestigial wings. Known for their feather-like scales that seem to glow in darkness, and mirror light. It is wholly white, no matter where it lives. Raw Information These creatures were first discovered by a hunting team on a stray Zinogre Quest. When it was found, it was sunning itself on a high peak and was so still that it could barely be seen by the party; but it saw them long before, and was tensed for the expected onslought. It fought no one that day, and they did not threaten it, but they did take a few samples of its dung and the remains of its meal to analyze. It was found to be a Flying Wyvern, and much more studies were done upon it in a few capture quests. Years later, it began to stir up trouble around the Tundra and Deserted Island; this is where most information comes from, because the hunters had to go there to hunt them and many lived there. Wings As mentioned, its wings are only vestigial-that is,m they are so small and deformed that they are almost not wings anymore. The uses its wings as defense, swatting away insects, predator, and other nuisances away. It CAN, however, jump very high and far and use its wings for balance; but they have lost all other function. Its wings are known now as microavianum. 's microavianum can be used for preying on smaller creatures as well; they are very agile and can be thrust together into the same thing at the same time, resulting in huge gashes. However, if its microavianum are broken, it will not be able to jump as far or run as fast, and it will have great trouble with getting prey, so it is a great idea to break the microavianum. Front legs Its front legs are especially muscular, featuring the compressed muscles of a jumper that are usually in the back legs. However, these legs are also used for climbing up large ice floes and huge mountains, which it has to do usually because it places shelters in caves. Back Legs Its back legs are thinner and less muscular then its front legs, but are much more springy and adept for quick power. For this reason, when it is using Winding Rage, it will use its back legs to jump slightly in the air and then use its tail for anchorage to the ground. Tail Its tail is long, wide, and hard. Surprisingly agile in itself, it is used as a hammer, flail, and a swimming utensil when it must take to water. When using Winding Rage, it will use its tail to slam down on the ground, first with its tail and then with its feet. Then, it will use it to cut and bruise whatever is around it by spinning it 360 degrees several times. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern